As is well known and understood by those skilled in the art, many different techniques are presently available for the joining of adjacent picture frame members in a completed construction. As is also well known, a major portion of the industry is concerned with "decorative framing", where it is not unusual to find such constructions costing as much as several hundreds of dollars. With "picture decorators " spending significant amounts of time in the crafting of the apppropriate corners which match the aesthetics of all framable subjects through such techniques as "cutting", "carving", "arranging" and other "composings", in general, it is not uncommon for a customer to wait some 4-8 weeks for a frame construction to be completed. Techniques have been proposed for adhering the decorative corners so crafted onto the frame sections adjacently joined, and other techniques have been proposed to utilize a corner construction which, itself, serves in securing the adjacent frame sections together. However, whereas such latter proposals have met with a degree of success, the level of consumer acceptance has been quite limited, and because the resulting construction exhibited an overall appearance where it is fairly obvious that the decorative corner was merely an "add-on" to an existent frame construction, and cheapened the "look" desired. This tendency became all the more pronounced as the quality of the frameable matter increased, and the "patch-like" appearance became more pronounced.